The present invention relates to a novel electrical lighting fixture which may be adjusted in multiple directions to distribute light emanating from a lamp held in the lighting fixture.
Lighting fixtures have been devised which are adjustable in that the electrical lamp lies on a rotatable bar or yoke which is rotatable on two orthogonal axes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,279 depicts a recessed lighting fixture of this type. Although useful, such lamps generally require structural support for portions of the mechanism permitting rotation of the lamp and possess a restricted cone of light distribution.
Another variation on the adjustable type lighting fixture may be found in a surface mounted lamp distributed under the trademark "Accent One" by Gardco Lighting of San Leandro, Calif. The Gardco lighting fixture increases the cone of light distribution by utilizing a rotational adjustment about an axis combined with a beam tilt adjustment of the lamp within the fixture. Track lighting fixtures have similar restrictions.
A lighting fixture that is adjustable to provide a hemispherical or greater than hemispherical range of distribution as well as being applicable to a track light fixture would be a great advance in the art of lighting.